dume_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Further Specifications on Realm/Kingdom buildings/structures
Further Specifications on Realm/Kingdom buildings/structures Building Strongholds and Settlements: builds are to be done in SURVIVAL. Players need to mine their own stone and chop their own trees. This rule applies just as much to the staff as it does to normal players. Creative or fly can only be used by builders for their server-related builds. Certain buildings provide the players with the ability to increase the amount of areas they can claim. They also provide the Realm/Kingdom with resources, wealth, troops, and the chance to purchase eggs and respawners. (Please build according to your faction, if possible.) Strongholds: Main Base - This is the very first building a Realm must build. It will be the center of power for their entire domain. It can be besieged by enemy Lords but can not be taken during times of war. Unless otherwise agreed upon prior to the start of the war. Encampment* - Encampments are built when a domain wants to claim a new area on the map adjacent to their own lands. This is the defensive fortress for the area. It can be besieged by enemy Lords and CAN be taken during times of war. Defend at all costs!!! This can be 4 tents surrounded by a wall, and bannered. Only 1 encampment is required per area. Once a settlement (village, town, or city) is built the encampment becomes a Stronghold and may be upgraded. This build is an extension of the Realm's main Stronghold and like the main stronghold the following apply: Required in order to: claim, earn resources, coin, perform military actions, etc. Village - All Villages MUST start with a well or nearby source of water. After which a minimum of Five (5) buildings are to be built with 3 Homes and 2 Business/Industrial buildings. Villages are a source of FREE resources for a Realm. Each village must declare it's main Industry(s) to Staff. Each village may have up to 3 Industries. This Industry includes anything the lower classes might create as a source of income for their Lord. Examples include Farms, Mines, Quarries, Lumber Mills, ect. and must be a minimum 32x32 block area. Once the village’s Industry is declared it may only be changed with Staff approval. '-Gaining Resources-' The Industry represented by the Village will earn a Realm/Kingdom resources equivalent to 1 stack of goods for every Industry represented in the village. The Player builds the Industry near the village AND a business located within the village to store or process the resource. A maximum of 3 stacks of Resources may be gained every 14 days. These Industries must be within 50 blocks of the Village and must fit the biome they are in. Ore and Gem mines must be in Mountains not plains or woods. (Example: A Farming Village that dedicates 2 buildings to farming will earn the Faction up to 2 stacks of food if there are 2 32x32 fields nearby. A Farming Village in the same area with 1 farm and 1 mine will earn up to 1 stack of food and 1 stack of ore when levied.) Resources may only be levied ONCE EVERY 14 DAYS by the Leader of the Domain or any player elected by the Leader to do so. These resources are to be placed in the Domain’s warehouses to be used for claiming, sold to traders, or times of war. Town - A Town must have a minimum of Ten (10) buildings (6 houses and 4 businesses) and include a well, One (1) decorative feature (garden, statue, etc), and MUST be protected by basic forms of defences. Towns are the Realm’s source of troops. Each home built within the Town earns the Lord 3 points for purchasing troops. These troops may be used to garrison the town or levied by the Lord and sent to war. Plus, a Town may choose 1 form of Industry that will provide resources under the same rules as Villages. -Gaining Troops- See rules on buying troops. City - A City must must have a minimum of 15 buildings (9 houses and 6 businesses), 2 wells, and 2 monuments/gardens, and defensive walls and towers. Cities are a Realm’s source of Resources, Troops, and Coin. Each home built within the City earns the Lord 3 points for purchasing troops. Each business built within the City earns the Lord 500 Silver Coins, to a maximum of 3000 Coins per city every 2 weeks. Plus, a City may choose 1 form of Industry that will provide resources under the same rules as Villages. Building types: Industry - Farms, Lumber mills, mines, quarries, etc. Provides the land with Resources (food, building materials, ores) Gold and silver mines are allowed but only earn ½ a stack. Special mod ores and plants such as mithril, gulduril, edhilmir, athelas, etc are not allowed (Capital City only) Bank/Vault/Great Horde - Allows for the addition of one extra area beyond the member or area maximums. (Capital City only) Port Authority/Admiralty - Important build that allows a fellowship to "visit" distant shores. (City only) Government Building - Barracks, Jailhouse, Manor: satisfies 1 building requirement. At least one of the previous examples is needed to be able to purchase an NPC Commander and for the ability to garrison troops at the settlement. Barracks - Required to purchase Commander eggs. The Barrack is where you may garrison your units while they are halted for safe keeping. If the Barrack is part of a Stronghold the number of beds represents the maximum number of units allowed in the garrison. If the Barrack is part if a settlement then refer to the number of homes for unit limitations. Blacksmith/Metalworker - Blacksmiths, foundries, etc: satisfies 1 building requirement. At least one Smithy is needed to be able to purchase an NPC Blacksmith trader. (Provides no FREE Resources) ' ' Hygiene/Waste Outputs (optional) ' ' Gondor, Bree, Lindon, Dorwinion, Rhudel, Taurethrim, Near Harad, Umbar - Underground sewers Dwarves - Mountain sewer output Dunland, Rhudaur, Dale, Dúnedain - Gutter system The Shire, Morwaith, Rohan - Throughs system Lothlórien, Woodland Realm - Outside houses with basins Gundabad, Angmar, Mordor, Half-Trolls, Uruks - Giant pits Homes - Common dwelling for NPC’s and players. It is required that 60% of the buildings be Homes the remaining 40% Business buildings. (Example: a village has 5 buildings. 3 must be homes and 2 chosen from the business/industry examples). Each Home gives the Lord 3 troop points to use as a garrison for that settlement. a city with 15 buildings may have 9 homes and 6 other buildings. Market - Marketplace or Shop: satisfies 1 building requirement per 4 market stalls or Shop building. At least one Market is needed to be able to purchase NPC traders. (Provides no FREE Resources) Stables - Stable, kennels, pit: satisfies 1 building requirement, consisting of 6 stalls. At least one Stable is needed to be able to purchase a NPC Stable hand trader. (Provides no FREE Resources) - A Stable may have 1 NPC trader for every 6 stalls or pens. Dock/Wharf - Docks, wharf: satisfies 1 building requirement. At least one of the previous examples is needed to be able to claim nearby islands or shores/riverbanks (distance no greater than 1 area away) (May be used as Industry for Fishing) Farmland, Mills, Mine, Quarry, etc - This is the Industry that will provide FREE Resources to your claimed area. These are built within/near settlements. Any of the above examples will reward the area with the appropriate type of resources such as building blocks from quarries, food from farms, ect. Each example must be at minimum the size of a silver bannered area 32x32 block area. Monuments - -Required for City and Town development -Small statue or Fountain. May be placed in a plaza, park area or otherwise decorated area. Faction banners required. -Large statue or monument build in a large enclosed park area or otherwise decorated area. Faction banners required. -Each Monument may provide the City or Town with an NPC Spawner. ***** All buildings are guidelines, use your imagination when building. Have fun! :) **** Buying NPC spawn eggs - Realms and Kingdoms may purchase NPC spawn eggs. These eggs cost Silver coins AND particular types of builds to purchase. After purchase they may be placed in their corresponding builds or protected inside bases. ' ' - Npc's from allied factions may also be purchased by Rulers and Lords at no extra charge. Traders from neutral factions cost double. ' ' - Solo Players NOT part of a Realm or Kingdom may buy spawn eggs of npc's belonging to their faction at twice the normal cost. ' ' Spawn Egg Cost (in silver coin) ' ' - Livestock - 500 silver coins each. pigs, sheep, chickens, birds, etc. - Common Trader NPC’s - 1000 silver coins each. Traders, Bakers, Bartenders, Brewers, Butchers, Farmer, Fishmonger, Florist, Greengrocer, Lumberjack, Stonemason - Commanders and Blacksmiths - 2500 silver coins. - Traveling Traders - 5000 silver coins. ***** Future changes may be added to include NPC Faction buildings to allow NPC's to respawn and/or populate villages and strongholds ***** "Please note that you may claim 1 area per 24 hours” Category:Rules